The Darkest Hour (Revisited)
by Coraline15
Summary: After an attack on Irk by the evil Voltarians, Zim is forced to work in the mines along with other prisoners of Irk and other planets. Full Summary Inside PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! THANKS! :D:D (Remake)


The Darknest Hour

_**Disclaimers: All Invader Zim characters except for Teela, Saint, Elora, Fae, Xane and many Voltarian characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is a remake of one of my first Invader Zim stories so please don't flame me? I had forgotten to update my documents so I have to repost it be nice on how it's written. The idea for this story kinda came to while I was at work one day. I'm not sure why it did, but I really wanted to write about it. This story mostly takes place around Zim and how he meets Dib under different circumstances; as to what if Zim hadn't come to Earth and tried to take over like in the series. I am also going to have a few made up alien races because I feel that it would make more sense that way. Also, they might be a bit out of character. Might be a bit dark and dramatic. So for the people who may get upset easily, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for drama and darkness.)

Part One

The day had been that of any other day on planet Irk. The sun was shining and seemed that nothing was a miss. It had been a successful battle for Irken Empire. Three young Irkens made their way through the city.

The first was a young male. He was around his teen years and had deep ruby red eyes. He was dressed in red with black pants, boots and gloves. His PAK was a grey and red. His name was Zim.

The second was also a male with the same colored eyes; yet a bit brighter in shade. Though he was a bit more stout and seemed a bit shorter than Zim, he was near the same age. His name was Skooge.

The third of the trio was a young female. She was dressed in a deep purple dress with black boots and gloves and had deep violet eyes and had a somewhat strange device attached to the side of her face. Her name was Tak.

Zim, Skooge, and Tak were on their way back from their training to become the next invaders for the next mission for the Irken Empire. Their training had been a bit difficult for them; especially for Zim. As much as he would try, it was still hard for him to learn many of the things required for being an invader.

The reason for this was because Zim was a bit defective; which would mean it took a bit longer for him to learn certain things. Though this was true, Zim was very smart and resourceful. Skooge and Tak were his close friends who cared about who he was and Zim knew he could depend on them for anything. Soon, Zim sighed.

"Training seems to get harder every time we go." He stated. "Why must it be like this?"

"I know seems to be difficult now, Zim," Tak replied." "But it will all pay off after we finish the training."

"I wonder if we'll ever get chosen to be in Impending Doom II." Skooge said; looking hopeful.

"It might happen." Tak replied. "If we keep up with the hard work."

"You're right, we shouldn't give up so easily." Zim said; perking up a bit. "I will be the greatest elite invader ever!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Tak teased as a faint wheering sound soon filled the air.

Just then, there was a massive explosion; which caught them off guard. One of the building's they had been passing near had just been blown to smithereens. The trio gazed in awe at the sight and were soon shocked by many more explosions.

As this continued, an air raid siren began to echo throughout the city. Soon, a silver and black ship descended from the smog filled sky; sending more blasts of energy at the city as citizens ran screaming.

By the sight of the ship, and to their horror, it was indeed a Voltarian ship! Zim and the others took cover as another blast struck one of the buildings of the city; sending it to the ground as more explosions rocked the planet.

There were screams of fear and horror as many of the Irken race were being captured and hauled away.

"Skooge, Tak!" He screamed as he saw his friends being dragged out of sight.

Zim soon turned to see more Voltarians were coming his way. He spun back around and made a break for it. He looked behind and could see the Voltarians closing in on him. Zim continued to run; desperate to get away.

The young Irken suddenly screamed in agony as a sharp pain ripped through his body. One of the Voltarians had hit him with a zap-pole; shorting out the power in his PAK; making any way to use his weapons within it useless; which was what his captors had hoped would happen. Zim felt a bit numb as he was soon forced to the ground.

"A lot of spirit for such a small creature." One of the officers sneered; glaring down at the helpless Irken on the ground. "But that should change after we are through." The officer rose to his feet once more. "Take him to the ship with the others. His only use now is to harvest Bolhetrium Crystals."

The fellow officers soon hauled Zim to his feet and was forced to walk. Zim soon got enough energy to look up. He watched as other prisoners were be dragged away to the Voltarian ship and cried out as he was suddenly flung against it, face first and his arms were shackled behind him.

The impact of the cold steel left a trickle of blood to appear on the side of his head as he was searched for weapons and was dragged into the ship. The sounds of the siren were soon muffled as they continued into the ship.

Soon, the only sound that could be heard were their footsteps as they clanked faintly against the metallic floor as the guards escorted the young Irken down the main hall; passing different halls along the way.

After what seemed to be forever for Zim; though was only many moments, they entered a large, white room with many small metallic cells.

Upon entering the room, Zim gazed around to see many other prisoners of different races and species. A blow to the face from one of the Voltarians sent the lights dancing before Zim's eyes.

"Keep looking ahead, you scum!" The officer growled and continued to escort him to his cell.

Soon, they stopped at one of the cells. One of the Voltarians opened soon opened it and shoved Zim inside; closing and locking the door behind him. After doing so, they left the room. Zim then felt the floor beneath him vibrate as the ship began to take off.

He turned toward the small glass window nearby; which he could only see the sky; which was dark from the several building that were still smoldering from the explosions and fires inflicted on them.

Soon, the sky was clear and could only see stars against the blackness of space. Zim hung his head as he soon realized that he would never see his home again as the ship continued its ascent into the sky.

**I know you've probably read this story before ^^; But I just thought it would be better to redo this story and update as much as possible :D Btw, as you may already know, I had made up the evil race of aliens that attacks Irk :) More will be here soon! PLEASE R&R! THANKS! :D:D**

**PS- Incase you were wondering what the Voltarians look like, they are kinda lizard-like and all have different color of scales the species and wear red and black uniforms :) Just an FYI ^^; Happy New Year! :D:D**


End file.
